


Domestic Domestics

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Torchwood(s), Domestic, F/M, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose are working at Torchwood when one of them decides they have a bone to pick with the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Domestics

She'd sensed his frustration all day, really.  What it was about, she couldn't figure out, but she shrugged it off as they suited up for their Torchwood mission.  He was putting on his boots too aggressively, zipping his jacket up too quickly, and stomping around far too much.

"Could you calm down?" Rose snapped finally.  "I'm trying to focus."

"Trying to get into your groove, are you, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked in a voice that she knew he didn't mean as mocking but came across that way.

"Shut up."

He continued grumbling as the two of them got finished and made their way to a company car.  Unable to continue putting on with his attitude, she reached over and grabbed his hand.  He stiffened for a moment, but since they'd been left in Pete's World, he had never turned down any affection that she'd shown him, even if he was angry with her.  Rose had to admit that the same was true for her.  Neither of them took anything for granted. 

"I'm driving," Rose said in an authoritative tone as they approached the black car they'd be driving.  The second she heard the Doctor sputtering next to her, she spun around and pointed a finger at him, pulling her hand from his in the process.  "Oh, no, you don't.  You don't even have a license yet, and no, you didn't have one for the TARDIS either, so don't give me that."

He simply pouted at her.  She hated when he pouted because it really just made her want to kiss him and if he was angry with her then she was going to be angry with him too.  So they stood, staring at each other, until Rose finally darted around and got into the car before he could say anything else.  She buckled up and waited for him to get into the passenger's seat, where he gave her a glare. 

"Are you happy?" He asked. 

She beamed at him and started the car.  "Very, thanks."

Rose followed the GPS on the center console as they sat in silence.  She heaved a sigh and turned to face him as they sat at a red light.  "Do you have a problem with me today?" She asked curtly, getting straight to the point and making direct eye contact. 

He blinked and stared back at her, looking more shocked than anything else.  He opened and closed his mouth, obviously not having expected her to bring anything up.  He turned back to the road.  "Green light."

She softened, knowing his masterful defense anywhere.  She pumped the gas, making him lurch forward in his seat, before speeding up to the speed limit.  "You know, you can tell me anything you want, Doctor, you don't have to bottle up like that anymore.  You've got no big secrets to protect.  At least, not from me.  Not that I thought."

"I can't talk about it, Rose," he said softly.

She allowed herself to reach over and squeeze his leg reassuringly before putting her hands on the wheel and slamming on the gas.  The Doctor's head hit the back of his seat and he let out a long breath.  As frustrated as Rose was, she tried not to make a big deal out of it all.  Either way, she wished that the Doctor would talk to her.  There had to have been something going on.  Although, she couldn't let herself worry about it, they had aliens to knock out.  Literally, knock out, which the Doctor wasn't fond of, but it was something they did here at Torchwood in Pete's World, and he had to get used to it.  

They got to their destination and ran up to the roof of the hotel they were called to, any earlier tiff forgotten.  Rose was very well trained in the art of combat, and the second she laid eyes on the slimy blue aliens, she threw a punch that the poor things would never forget.  The one she'd missed started to sneak up behind her and the Doctor immediately went to hit him, protecting Rose with the punch.

"You know, this is pretty therapeutic," he said over his shoulder as he elbowed the alien in the face.

Rose turned over her own shoulder and cocked her eyebrow.  "It wouldn't have to be therapeutic if you'd just talk to me," she snapped, kicking her fighting partner in the kneecap.  

"Well, you've been a human for your whole life, I have not," The Doctor told her.

"Oh!" Rose slammed the alien's face into her knee before he could get another punch in.  "Is that what all this is about?"

The Doctor's alien had him in a headlock that the Doctor was fiercely trying to get out of.  He pushed at the alien's arm.  "Yes!  Sometimes I touch my own chest and there's only one heartbeat and it bothers me, because I remember how it's going to end."

Rose felt her grip tighten on a slimy wrist as she snorted, "Oh, so dying next to me in our bed of old age is such a terrible fate, is it?" She asked hotly.

"No, I didn't say that!" The Doctor pulled from the headlock and pulled the alien into a full nelson.  "But what if you die first, Rose, I can't live with that!"

She felt her heart go out to him more than it ever had in the five and a half years she'd known him.  They both spun around at the same time and both aliens butted heads with the movements before they hell to the ground in a heap.  Neither the Doctor nor Rose noticed the passed out individuals at their feel, however, they were too busy staring at each other worriedly.  

"You're afraid of me dying before you?" She asked quietly, "That's what this is all about?"

The Doctor nodded and looked down.  "I didn't want to worry you," he said, "It's nothing either of us could control, so why would I bring it up?"

She approached him and cupped his cheeks, tilting his face up to force him to look at her.  "Because I want you to talk to me, Doctor, you were so closed off before, hiding everything to protect me, and you don't have to  _do_ that anymore, do you understand?"

"Rose, if I burdened you with every one of my problems, you would leave and... I'd have nothing."  He was trying to avoid her gaze, and Rose really wasn't having that.

She tugged his face aggressively, forcing his eyes to hers as she took another step closer to him.  "Till death to us part, Doctor, I meant that."

His eyes looked suspiciously wet as he let out an odd, choked sound and pulled her close by the waist and pressed his lips to hers.  Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to soothe him with her touch, which seemed to work, as he cradled her to him, holding her close.  He was gentle and soft with her, but still managed to cling to her as though she were the only important person in the world.  

Neither of them noticed when Jake ran up with their backup.  He lowered his gun and let out a heavy sigh.  "You know, there'll be a day when they aren't going at it wherever they happen to be."  He looked down.  "Well, they wrapped this up for us, let's go, gang."

The Torchwood officers, as usual, had to resist the urge to wolf whistle at the couple before them.  They still chuckled as they dragged the unconscious aliens away.

By this point, the Doctor and Rose were so wrapped up in each other that they'd almost forgotten to breathe, so they pulled away, panting heavily and staring at each other.  Rose traced her fingers over his cheek, reveling in the gentle look in his eyes.  

"You know, Doctor, I'm scared of losing you, too," she said, "I'm always scared of losing you."

The Doctor stroked his thumbs over her ribs.  "Well, we haven't been aging, have we?"

Rose blanched.  "W-We haven't been, have we?"  She looked down at herself.  "Not a wrinkle or a grey hair in all this time.  And you... You haven't gained a pound."

The Doctor kissed her again, seemingly unable to believe that anything unusual was happening to them.  Of course, everything that happened to them was unusual, but it seemed that they would never get used to it being that way. 

"I want to run some tests," he said between kisses. 

"You do that," she replied as he licked his way down her neck.

"I will."

"We should go home."

"We're on top of a hotel."

They both pulled back and stared at each other with realization.  

"Let's go."

 


End file.
